Daughter
by walkswithwheels
Summary: "The sun was rising high in the sky, and there was still no sign of Holly." Short multi-chapter, companion fic to Holly Rising and future fic Usurping, AU, Erika-centric, fifth part of the Traveler series
1. Finding Out

**Welcome to the first story to 2018! This is a companion fic to Usurping, and to a lesser extent, Holly Rising. This is also part of the Traveler series. Although it is not required to read the other fics in the series, it does have spoilers for some of them. In particular, this fic has heavy spoilers for Holly Rising, Knowledge, and Homecoming. It goes without saying that this fic also has spoilers for future story Usurping.**

 **It's also worth noting that unlike the other companion stories written so far, this fic is intended to be a multi-chapter story. However, it will be short, probably only about five or six chapters.**

 **Also, as a warning, this fic deals heavily with children in peril, sometimes on-screen. It isn't anything graphic, but it's a bit more than what is seen in the other books in the series (other than a few chapters of Holly Rising).**

 **As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

1\. Finding Out

Sunlight streamed through the windows of a large house in Celadon. The beams hit the house's occupant dead on, and she slowly opened her eyes,

Immediately, the occupant was alerted to a rush of other sensations. She could hear the calm flowing water from Celadon's many ponds. If she looked closely she could see the small house across from one of these ponds, and the elderly man that lived there.

The occupant could hear the ringing of the casino in the distance, and cringed. She'd never been fond of the place, as didn't blend in with the rest of the city. And it had gotten so many young Trainers dangerously hooked… There was an arcade next to it as a safe alternative, but the occupant doubted many used it…

Yet the intrusive noises of the casino were soon canceled out by the pleasant music drifting through the air. The occupant nodded approvingly. The people of Kanto had asked to build a Radio Tower in Celadon, in order to mimic the one in nearby Johto.

She had let them, and it proved to be one of the best decisions she made in her life.

Not only did it attract more people to the city, but the music always was quite pleasing to her ears. However, the occupant liked a lot of music, so pleasing her wasn't hard. But still, she appreciated the development.

Now, the Radio Tower's music was mixed in with the calls of the early rising merchants. They were from the local department store, and they hoped anyone would try their products. The massive department store towered over everything, so the occupant didn't think it needed shouting merchants to draw attention.

But, not everyone was immediately interested in the store, she supposed.

The occupant wondered why the merchants were always up before anyone else, but she figured they must have been shouting about their famous daily deals. And such deals were best started in the morning. They almost _had_ to be, with people coming from far and wide to partake. The occupant wondered how long it would be before the streets would be filled with people running in a mad rush, fighting against each other to the best deals.

One might call it insanity, but to Celadon, this was normalcy.

After all, the department store deals were one of Celadon's more popular attractions, and not without reason. The prices were almost always reasonable, and the items almost always useful.

The occupant would know. She'd been to a few of the deals, and felt they were well worth the rush. Perhaps she would head to the store today.

Yet now, the occupant looked out the window, seeing people scurrying to and fro. She noticed that most of them were from the massive apartment buildings, and immediately focused on where the people were going. The occupant realized some of them were heading to the department store merchants from before. If she wanted to get her share of the day's deals, she needed to be quick.

But she couldn't move.

Not when she was captivated by an ocean of green.

This ocean was quite different from the calm waters elsewhere in Celadon.

For instead, it was a sea of trees.

The trees blew gently in the wind as the sun glistened off their branches. They contrasted heavily against the bustling crowds further in the city, yet they still stood tall and proud. Flowers and plants also decorated the entire landscape, illuminated by the warm sunlight. And then there were the elaborate gardens kept by the city's residents, filled the brim with greenery of every kind. The occupant was quickly reminded of the enormous garden she herself kept, and that tending to the garden took priority over any shopping.

But she still smiled.

Celadon may have been a massive city, but it was the city of green and beauty.

And the occupant wouldn't have it any other way.

For she was Erika, leader of both Celadon and all of the Kanto Gym Leaders.

And her specialties were Grass Type Pokémon and beauty.

Both of which suited Celadon perfectly.

Erika was suddenly torn from her thoughts by the cries of Pokémon. She let out small sigh, and couldn't help looking a little forlorn.

As mesmerizing as the greenery outside was, she couldn't stare at it forever.

So, Erika rapidly brushed her short black hair. She threw a red headband into it, making sure that it was squarely on her head. Erika dressed in her favorite tan kimono, the bottom the color of autumn's leaves. Brown eyes shone back at her from a nearby mirror, almost matching the clay colored sandals she wore.

Erika smiled and nodded as she headed out of the room.

However, she paused when she passed another room. The door was closed, but Erika could still see the room was dark. The Celadon Gym Leader could faintly hear a fan going.

Erika was about to put a hand on the doorknob, but stopped herself.

This room belonged to her adoptive daughter Holly, and right now, it seemed Holly wasn't awake.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Normally, Erika would have gotten Holly up early, making her help out around the city. It was mostly a punishment. Holly had been more and more defiant lately.

But now she was behaving herself, doing whatever Erika asked with hardly any complaints.

So, Erika decided to let Holly sleep in today. It was something her daughter loved to do, and Erika figured it was a fitting reward.

The Celadon Gym Leader trotted down to the kitchen, deciding to make herself breakfast. Within minutes, the kitchen was alive as she scurried around. Food sizzled on a nearby stove, and its mouthwatering aroma filled the air.

Erika nodded, but she couldn't help looking towards Holly's room again.

She thought the sound and smell of pancakes and sausage heating up would wake her daughter, but there was no response.

Erika shook her head, and let a small chuckle.

Perhaps it was still too early, even for food.

Holly always _was_ a late sleeper (well, provided she could get away with it). She usually slept deeply, too.

But while the food did not rouse Holly, it _did_ catch the attention of a few others.

The Pokémon from before let out more cries, and Erika could make out some of their shadows as they started moving towards her. Celadon's Gym Leader smiled, but held up her hand.

"One moment. I'm getting my breakfast first, and then you can have yours."

The Pokémon let out dejected cries before slinking back. However, Erika knew despite how hungry they were, they could wait.

And they didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes after the Pokémon appeared, Erika's breakfast was ready. She set it on a plate, and then a table. After that, Erika rapidly dashed out of the kitchen and headed to where the Pokémon had come from.

The area first seemed dark and ominous, but Erika only had to look up to see sunlight streaming through. It was as if trees towered over everything, but Erika knew they were nowhere near as large as the ones outside. They couldn't be, within the confines of a house. Smaller plants and flowers of every kind were here too, and they _did_ match their counterparts outside. Erika could feel grass crunch beneath her feet, and for a moment, it was as if she stepped into a different world.

She inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scent of the indoor forest.

What better way to please her Pokémon!

And her idea had been so popular that a young Bug Type Gym Leader in Johto had decided to use it too. Last Erika had heard, his Pokémon had never been happier.

As if on cue, the forest rustled, and Erika's own Pokémon appeared.

She could see Grass Pokémon of every shape and size. They ranged from the small and the frail, to the powerful and the mighty. Some were as tall as the trees, while others barely reached the tree trunks. Still others stood in plain sight, hungrily waiting for their food. In contrast, there were those that camouflaged with the area, and Erika squinted to see them. Some Pokémon fell from the canopies, while others marched on the forest floor. A few Pokémon even popped up from the underneath soil, shaking off dirt as they approached.

But despite their differences, the Pokémon were all united for one purpose.

And that purpose became apparent soon as Erika grabbed the Pokémon food.

Instantly, countless Grass Pokémon crowded around the Celadon Gym Leader. Some licked their lips greedily. Others tried using their vines or hands to grab at the food she carried. A couple attempted to barge through the crowd, anxious to get Erika first. And then there were those who waited patiently, occasionally casting glares at their impolite comrades.

Yet the Erika was unperturbed by all the chaos.

Instead, she expertly dodged flying hands and vines. The Celadon Gym Leader gracefully danced around those who tried to shove their way to her, not even coming close to tripping over all the Pokémon. Some of the Pokémon lashed out, but only succeeded in tripping over each other. Erika had no time to ponder if the Pokémon were hurt as she seized the moment to chance away. Thankfully, the confused Pokémon did not follow.

Eventually, Erika stood a safe distance away from all of them, stopping to catch her breath.

She shook her head, firmness entering her eyes and voice.

"Now, you know you all have to wait your turn. The most patient Pokémon get fed first."

The squabbling Pokémon shrunk back, ceasing their anxious movements immediately. The ones that had not grabbed at the food fixed the others with gazes that silently stated "I told you so". Their companions could only look back sheepishly, and some of the Pokemons' faces flushed with embarrassment.

Erika again shook her head at them, and waited until all the Pokémon were standing still.

It was then that she realized some of them were missing.

But Erika didn't think anything was wrong.

Those that weren't wanting food now might come later.

After all, not everyone liked eating first thing in the morning.

So, Erika gave food to each of the Pokémon that _were_ present. However, the Celadon Gym Leader kept her word, and the Pokémon that were polite had their food first. The others didn't even stir, although some of them cast mournful glances at the patient ones.

Eventually though, every Pokémon was fed and satisfied, and Erika walked back to the kitchen.

Erika walked back to the kitchen, quietly sitting down to eat her own breakfast. Before long, she had finished.

Erika walked over to wash the dishes, and stole a glance at the clock.

Concern crossed her face.

Holly _still_ hadn't gotten up.

It was still fairly early, so Erika supposed her daughter could sleep a little longer. The Celadon Gym Leader decided she would wake her daughter up soon, though. She didn't want Holly to be unable to sleep that night.

For now though, Erika felt it was time to head to the garden. It was nearby and she had a lot of work to do.

 _Surely_ Holly would be up by the time she finished.

So, Erika wasted no time grabbing her tools and going to her destination.

The plants in the garden were just as varied as the ones Erika had seen from the window moments before. Blue, violet, red, yellow, orange, green, pink, white, black… It seemed as though one would be hard-pressed to find color that wasn't there.

And the sizes differed as much as the colors did. Some were so tall they threatened to reach the sky. Others were so tiny that they could barely be seen as they cowered in the shadows of their larger companions.

Most of the plants glistened in the sun, illuminated by its rays. The glistening sunlight and dazzling colors made the plants almost resemble the world's largest rainbow.

Erika smiled.

It was places like this that made people call Celadon the "City of Rainbow Colors".

But rainbows or not, there were still things she had to do.

So Erika went to work, the sun beginning to beat down on her back.

There were so many tasks to do…

Pulling weeds, rearranging soil, watering plants, putting new seeds into the ground…

Erika thought about calling some of her Grass Pokémon to help, but decided against it.

It was good to have some time alone now and then.

So Erika worked peacefully, bothered by no one.

After some time had passed, she glanced up, a frown on her face.

The sun was rising high in the sky, and there was _still_ no sign of Holly.

Erika sighed.

Looks like she'd have to wake her up…

After quickly washing up, Erika headed to Holly's bedroom door. The room was still dark, and the fan was still going.

Erika nodded, once again reminded that Holly could be a deep sleeper.

If she wanted to wake her, she would have to be loud…

Erika knocked on the door and cleared her throat.

"Holly, Holly, time to get up! You slept pretty late!"

No answer.

After a few minutes, Erika took a deep breath and tried again.

"Holly, Holly, wake up! It's almost the middle of the day!"

Still no answer.

Erika took her hand away from the door, placing it on the handle.

Yet when she tried to turn it, she found it was locked.

Erika winced.

 _Why_ had she allowed Holly have a lock on her door again?

But there was no time for regrets, as Erika rapidly ran over to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the drawers.

She seized a bright red screwdriver and returned to the door. Erika carefully placed the shimmering silver part of this screwdriver in the doorknob's hole. She turned the red handle like it was a key.

Erika let out a sigh of relief as the lock clicked open.

She wasn't much for tools. However, her parents resolved to teach her how to open the door without a key as soon as they found out Holly had a lock.

At the time, Erika thought that unnecessary.

Now, she was nothing but grateful.

The Celadon Gym Leader slowly pushed the door open, and made almost no sound as she entered the room.

Erika's left hand shot towards the light switch that she knew would be on the wall.

She shouted. "Holly, what-"

But Erika's sentence died in her throat as soon as she turned the light on.

The large window in Holly's room was closed, yet the bed looked as though a tornado had torn through it. Covers were everywhere, and Erika could see the wrinkled sheets. Holly's pillow was lying on the center of the bed, so Erika had a feeling Holly hadn't used it.

Many pictures lined the walls. The fan produced a gentle breeze, occasionally causing flimsier pictures to flutter. The rest of the pictures remained untouched and unmoving, but they held no clues.

Erika glanced over to Holly's desk, normally filled with objects that were scattered everywhere.

Now was completely spotless, something so foreign to Erika she almost did a double take. Holly's closet and bathroom doors were shut tight, but Erika didn't doubt those areas were also tidied up.

She _had_ been getting after Holly to clean her room, and Holly had been grudgingly obeying.

But now a chill ran down Erika's spine.

She didn't know why Holly's desk was sparkling clean, but she suspected it wasn't because Erika had told her to keep it that way.

So Erika glanced towards a huge window to the right, hoping that the object would give her some hint.

But there was nothing.

The window was closed and securely locked, as if Holly had never used it.

Erika felt the blood drain out of her face, and she let out a cry. She was aware of her eyes going wide, and it took all her composure to keep from trembling. Erika could feel nausea seize her stomach, and desperately hoped she wouldn't vomit.

She may not have understood what happened here, but she _did_ understand one thing.

Holly was gone.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So this was originally intended to be a one-shot, like the other companion fics. However, I realized it was getting a bit too long, and turned it into a multi-chapter. However, this also means that chapters will be a bit more varied in length than what I usually post. This one was a bit on the shorter side, but the next one should be longer.**

 **-Erika not liking the casino comes from the games. Some of the Trainers mention that the Game Corner is bad for the city's image, and it otherwise looks very out of place. The idea of getting young Trainers hooked comes from a real-life concern with the games. Some rating systems were concerned that the Game Corner would promote gambling in children, and asked that the Game Corners be phased out or the rating increased. So the Game Corners were phased out.**

 **-The idea of an arcade comes from a fan idea. Some fans believe that arcades would replace the game corner, it would make sense because it would be a safe alternative. While arcades never really came into existence, there are several other mini games that use the same concept of earning a special type of currency that can be spent on prizes. I thought an arcade would make sense for Celadon, though, so that's why it's here.**

 **-The Radio Tower in Celadon has to do with my own interpretation. Originally, there is a Radio Tower built in place of the Pokémon Tower in Lavender. However, I thought it didn't make much sense there, so I moved it to Celadon without replacing any building. There is still a reference to the Radio Tower in Lavender, but it probably won't be seen in this book.**

 **-Erika having a lot of Grass Pokémon has to do with the games. Erika has a lot of unique teams during each of the games (around four or five), so I thought it would make sense that she would have a lot of different Grass Pokémon to create those teams.**

 **-Erika's parents are never mentioned in either the games or the anime, but in Pokémon Special manga, she is mentioned as being the daughter of the richest family in Celadon. Therefore, I figured her parents would have to be around in some capacity. Her being the leader of all the Kanto Gym Leaders also comes from the Pokémon Special manga, where she has this position alongside her normal duties as a Gym Leader.**

 **-The idea of the forest inside Erika's house for her Pokémon comes from the anime. In the anime, Bugsy is stated to have built a Gym in the middle the forest, so his Bug Pokémon can be in their natural habitat while he battles. Since Grass type Pokémon naturally live in a forest, I figured Erika could do something similar. The reference to the Bug Type Gym Leader who used Erika's idea is a reference to Bugsy. The idea of the forest being inside the house comes from things like zoo enclosures and museums, when often different types of terrain are built for different types of wildlife living there, even though people visiting never leave a single building.**

 **-The merchants Erika refers to come from the games. In some of the games, the player will receive announcements that there are deals at department stores. These deals allow the player to find items that they typically wouldn't find anywhere else, and often at better prices. Something like this is never seen at Celadon, but I figured it wouldn't be out of place. The elderly man living in a house across the border from Celadon has to do with someone in the games. If the player crosses a pond in the city, an elderly man will be waiting and will teach their Pokémon the healing move Softboiled, provided they can learn it.**

 **-Erika opening up a door with a screwdriver actually is a way to open up a locked door, working exactly as the story described. However, it only works for certain types of doors, so I just decided that Holly would have that particular type of door.**


	2. Getting Help

**Welcome to the next chapter of daughter! As stated, this one's quite a bit longer than the last one, and a bit longer than the chapters are usually write as a whole.**

 **As usual, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author notes for details. Enjoy!**

* * *

2: Getting Help

Erika stared at the empty room, eyes wide.

It wasn't long before ominous thoughts bombarded her mind.

Where did Holly go?

Was she _safe?_

Was she even _alive?_

Did she leave on her own accord?

Had someone kidnapped her?

Would she ever see her again?

Erika shut her eyes, trying to clear her head.

She was the Gym Leader of Celadon, and of all the Leaders of Kanto.

No matter _what,_ she had to remain calm.

She breathed deeply through her nose, exhaling quietly through her mouth. Erika could feel her chest moving, as the breaths came slowly and evenly.

This was something that she had asked many others to do. It had been a long time since she used the technique on herself.

But it was working, as Erika felt a wave of calmness wash over her.

She noticed the color return to her face. Her mind was quickly cleared of the clouded thoughts caused by her earlier panic.

And then Erika nodded.

She was just being a bit silly.

There were a lot of Psychic Type Pokémon around, so Holly could have easily teleported from her room to somewhere else in the city. And since her closet and bathroom were also in her room, it wouldn't be implausible for Holly to get ready and leave without ever having to enter another room.

It didn't explain why her desk was suddenly clean, but at least at that explained why both the window and door were locked…

Erika let out a sigh of relief.

Yes, Holly must just be somewhere enjoying herself in the city, and forgot to let Erika know. She was probably in a hurry. Maybe she had to leave early for some reason.

There were so many places in the city that Holly enjoyed that none of the scenarios seemed unlikely.

Perhaps she was watching the local Vulpix shows, entranced by their fire…

Or maybe she was observing the rare Dratini that sometimes inhabited the city.

Holly could just be playing with the Eevee. After all, she had always liked them...

Or she could be testing her luck at the arcade. Her true passion was the Game Corner, but Erika had forbidden her to go there without supervision. And people there knew not to let Holly in alone.

Holly loved hiking in the parks, so maybe that's where she was.

And there was all the sports she could play in Celadon, too.

Maybe Holly had even gone to the Radio Tower to blow off some steam… It was the perfect place, with all the pretty music…

And that list wasn't counting all the other places Erika hadn't thought of…

With so many areas to go to, Holly _had_ to be nearby.

But still, it wouldn't hurt to give her a call. Thankfully, Holly had an old flip phone.

So Erika quickly grabbed her own phone and dialed Holly's number.

Relieved though she was, she was ready to give Holly a lecture.

But Erika couldn't speak to Holly, even though she heard her voice.

 _Hi, this is Holly of Celadon. I'm not here right now, but please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you._

Erika flinched as she recognized the beep of the automated voicemail.

She fought to keep her voice calm she responded.

" _Holly, please call me back and let me know where you are. You've been gone a while."_

Erika slammed the phone back down to her side, trying not to wince again. She _had_ to stay composed… Holly was always bad at picking up her phone… Maybe she would pick up again after a little while…

But a few tense minutes passed.

No answer.

So Erika dialed again, unable to keep her hands from shaking.

But it was only the same words from before.

 _Hi, this is Holly of Celadon. I'm not here right now, but please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you._

A shrill, desperate, tone crept into Erika's response, and she made no attempt to stop it.

" _Holly, please pick up the phone! I have no idea where you are located, and I'm worried sick!_

Erika's free hand slammed against her side, and she could feel the blood draining from her face again.

Why wasn't Holly answering? She should have noticed two phone calls from the same person… Especially from someone she knew…

Erika's eyes went wide.

Had something happened to Holly?

Was she in danger?

What if she couldn't answer because she was…dead?

Erika bit back a cry as she tried to dial Holly's number again.

However, she was shaking so much that she almost dropped her phone.

A bit of ringing later, and then the same chilling message.

 _Hi, this is Holly of Celadon. I'm not here right now, but please leave me a message, and I'll get back to you._

Erika let her voice overflow with frantic fear, and she nearly screamed her response.

" _Holly, where are you? I'm so worried that… I just… I just… I need to know you are safe! Answer this call now! Please, Holly…"_

Erika put down the phone, registering the sound of her own terrified panting.

If Holly wasn't picking up, then who could she call next?

If only her parents were here…

Erika blinked.

 _Her parents._

Maybe Holly was at their house. She would be safe there.

Erika did some deep breathing again and was able to stop panting. Then, she rapidly dialed her parents' number.

Her mother picked up the phone, concern immediately filling her voice.

"Hello, Erika. What is it?"

Erika blurted out. "I can't contact Holly, and I've called her several times! Could she be at your house?"

Erika could hear footsteps in the background, and within minutes, her father was on the line.

"No, dear, neither of us have seen Holly. Perhaps she wandered in the city and her phone is dead?"

Erika couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

"Maybe, but still…"

Her mother's soothing voice took over again. "Oh sweetie, I'm sure she's around Celadon somewhere. It's not like her to leave it. Have you tried contacting your Gym Trainers? Maybe one of them would've seen her…"

Erika's voice continued to shake as she responded. "My Gym Trainers? No, I haven't tried asking them… I don't know why Holly would go to the Gym without telling me, but she could be there…"

Her father responded. "Then contact the Trainers, and let us know if you find anything."

Her mother added. "Good luck, Erika."

Erika nodded. "Thanks, mom and dad."

Erika hung up and set the phone down.

She shuddered.

The Gym wasn't Holly's favorite place, but it was somewhere she certainly could go… The Gym was safe, and she and Erika had been doing a lot of work around there lately…

 _Yet…_

What would warrant Holly leaving without telling anyone?

Maybe a few more calls would give her an answer.

Erika rapidly picked up her phone again, dialing flurry of numbers. She couldn't remember the last time she had dialed so many numbers so fast, but somehow she got them all. Thankfully, each Gym Trainer answered the frantic call.

Erika desperately hoped that with so many Trainers _someone_ would have an answer.

But there was nothing.

The Gym Trainers said that they hadn't seen Holly, and that they didn't know where she was. Each one promised to keep an eye out, but Erika could not miss the hints of doubt and fear in their voices.

Holly may not have liked the Gym, but every Gym Trainer there saw her as family.

So _of course_ they would have all kept a watchful eye on her, treating her like one of their own…

Erika couldn't help shaking.

If the Gym Trainers didn't know where Holly was…

Then there was only one thing left to do…

Erika reached for the phone again, but she fumbled and almost dropped it. Her hands were shaking so badly that it was a miracle she managed to call _anyone._

Erika's mother picked up the phone again.

"Hello sweetheart, what is it?"

Erika couldn't stop her voice from trembling along with her body.

"I contacted my Gym Trainers, but I had no luck…"

She swallowed hard as she began her next sentence.

"I'm going to take my Pokémon and go on a citywide search."

Erika's mother gently responded. "Oh Erika, I'm so sorry… Your father and I are behind you all the way, and we're hoping you find Holly soon… Good luck."

Erika could only nod as she ended the call.

With that, she dashed back to where the Pokémon were.

Erika wasn't sure how she was able to speak coherently, but somehow, a message formed on her lips.

Holly is missing and I need to find her… I'm going to search the entire city, but I can't do it on my own… Could you please help me?"Her voice carried though the entire area, and she stood back slightly as she waited.

Erika expected only a few Pokémon to respond to her call. However, what seemed like hundreds of Grass Pokémon appeared (although Erika knew it wasn't that many). The Pokémon had looks of sorrow, concern, sympathy, and even a bit of anger on their faces.

Erika let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

All her Pokémon knew Holly, some of them from when she was a baby. Of course they would be worried about her too…

Yet Erika couldn't hold back the concern crossing her face.

The Pokémon missing this morning… They were still gone…

She clenched her fist.

Had something happened to _them_ too?

Erika unclenched her fist and nodded.

Searching the city would give her answers.

Erika gave a final gesture to her Pokémon before turning around. She dashed out the door, a swarm of Pokémon following her.

Her feet pounded against pavement as she ran into the city. Erika's voice rose above the pounding, and she shouted to her Pokémon. "Spread out! We need to cover a lot of ground!"

There were cries of acknowledgment, before the Pokémon took off in different directions. Erika wasn't worried about meeting back up. Every Pokémon knew how to find her, even in the massive city.

And so she continued running, feet striking out in front of her.

Erika never knew she could run as fast as she did, or stop without taking a breath. But somehow, she managed.

The Celadon Gym Leader visited every place she could.

All the places Holly liked…

And then there were _other_ places, such as the alleys, the beauty salons, the hotels, the schools, even the casino and the bars…

Erika even knocked on the doors of people's homes and apartments, wondering if for some reason, Holly had decided to visit one.

But there was _still_ nothing.

So Erika ran until her legs were numb, and shouted until she was hoarse.

But Erika's only answer was the sound of her own voice, as it carried Holly's name throughout the streets.

Eventually, Erika was aware of her Pokémon clustering around her.

Unfortunately, each held a defeated look, shaking their heads regretfully. Erika felt her eyes watering. Her lips moved, but she couldn't register what she was saying. She must've said something though, as the Pokémon started heading in the direction of her house.

Yet Erika couldn't follow.

Weakness took hold of her entire body, and her vision swam. Erika had just enough time to move to a sidewalk before collapsing to her knees.

Erika tried her hardest to make her sobbing quiet, but she couldn't stop the sound. She could hardly see, her vision blurry with the tears that splashed down on the ground. The crying only got louder, and Erika was surprised no one was staring at her. Her body was trembling so much she could barely keep her balance. The nausea from before returned, and Erika swallowed frantically to try stop the bile rising in her throat. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Erika had just enough time to drag herself to a nearby garbage can before she vomited into it.

Erika pulled herself away, but she could still scarcely see.

The Celadon Gym Leader felt like she was drowning in tears. There was nothing to stop them from flowing freely down her face. She heard many more splashing down on the sidewalk, and thought they must have resembled a waterfall.

Erika buried her face in her hands, slamming her fist onto her knee.

She closed her eyes tightly, but could still feel the hot, stinging, tears on her face. Erika shut her eyes even tighter, wincing in pain.

All of her efforts had been in vain, and she was at the same conclusion she started with.

Holly was _still_ missing, and Erika _still_ had no idea where she was.

If Holly wasn't in the city, what could Erika do now?

As she tried to unsuccessfully wipe her tears, Erika realized she didn't know.

She only knew her efforts had failed.

The dark thoughts consumed Erika, and she began to cry again, eyes still squeezed shut.

Despite the bleak situation, Erika was glad no one paid attention to her.

What would people say after finding Celadon's serene and powerful Gym Leader a weeping wreck?

Yet this was _one_ question Erika got an answer to, as she heard footsteps rushing towards her.

A familiar voice pierced her ears, calmness unmistakable amidst the emotional turmoil.

"Erika, Erika, are you all right? I heard you crying…"

Erika shook her head, and didn't turn towards the source of the voice.

The person remain undeterred, and Erika could hear someone kneeling down beside her. The speaker from before placed a hand on her shoulder, softly stating. "I thought you were hurt… Thank goodness you're not… But Erika, what's wrong? I'd like to help however I can…"

Erika still shook her head, more tears coming down her face.

Suddenly, the person's voice turned from soothing to cold and commanding.

"Erika, look at me now."

Erika shuddered, turning her head towards the speaker.

She knew only _one_ person who could change tone so drastically.

And she knew better than to disobey _Sabrina,_ of all people.

The Psychic Type Gym Leader was normally stoic and composed. Yet when she was provoked, her rage could no know no end.

And the _last thing_ Erika needed was someone angry at her.

So she shakily tried to turn towards Sabrina. Erika nearly fell on the concrete, but gentle hands propped her back up on her knees.

Erika tried wiping her tears uselessly, but her vision was still blurry. However, she could see a faint glow, and soon, all her tears were wiped away. Erika knew must have been psychic power, and was grateful she didn't have to handle the further embarrassment of Sabrina handing her handkerchief. Even though the psychic was her best friend from since their school days, Erika still didn't want anyone to see her in this sorry state.

But now she was looking straight at Sabrina, and the other woman had most likely seen everything, whether Erika wanted her to or not.

Saffron's powerful Gym leader may have been kneeling on the ground, but she still held herself with a proud stoicism. However, her blue eyes betrayed concern, and Erika wondered if the anger from before was really only worry. Sabrina's long black hair must have been getting dirty as it touched the sidewalk pavement. If it was, the Saffron Gym Leader didn't care. Erika could see the grit on the Sabrina's black tights and shoes, but her red shirt remained unsullied. Once again, the psychic gave no indication that the dirtiness bothered her.

Instead, Sabrina spoke in a soothing voice.

"What happened? We were supposed to train Pokémon this afternoon, but you weren't home. Someone told me you were running around the city, so I searched and found you here. What's going on, Erika? You're not normally like this…"

Erika somehow managed to choke out the words.

"It's Holly… Holly's gone missing… I've looked and looked but I can't find her anywhere!"

Her voice continued shaking, and she tried not to cry in front of Sabrina again.

Sabrina's face suddenly darkened, but she did not look at Erika. Erika remembered that Sabrina had the gift of foresight, and wondered what she knew.

The psychic suddenly took the same chilling tone of voice that Erika had heard before.

"So _that's it_ … Holly, what are you planning?"

Erika's eyes widened.

" _Planning?"_ She squeaked.

What was Sabrina talking about? As far as Erika knew, her daughter wasn't planning anything when this happened…

Sabrina nodded, a stern gaze still showing in her eyes.

Her voice matched her gaze as she stated. "Let's get you home, Erika. We can talk some more there."

Erika could only stare wide-eyed.

Sabrina only used that strict tone of voice when she was angry, in battle, or needed to concentrate.

And it was clear that she was concentrating on _something._

The question was, _what?_

Erika couldn't think about this question as Sabrina stood up

She gestured for Erika to do the same. Unfortunately, Erika's legs wobbled, and she thought she would crash onto the pavement. Luckily, Sabrina extended a hand to steady her.

The psychic had adopted her soft, calm, tone of voice as she responded. "It's okay, I won't let you fall."

Erika only shook her head miserably.

Sabrina suddenly whipped behind Erika and threw her hands around her waist.

Erika's eyes went wide, and she jerked at the sudden movement.

However, Sabrina held firm.

The cold voice came again, but Erika had no time to be afraid.

"Don't worry. It's just teleportation."

Before Erika could reply, psychic power had surrounded them both.

In an instant, Erika's vision went black.

Minutes later, she blinked.

Instead of cold, hard, sidewalk, Erika found herself sitting on the soft covers of the bed. She was surrounded by warmth, and she realized it was coming from the sunlight making its way into the room. As sunlight streamed through familiar windows, Erika shuddered.

The room was _hers._

Erika was aware of Sabrina standing across from her, concern still in her eyes.

The Saffron Gym Leader's voice had taken on a warm tone as she stated.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that. It's just easier to teleport something when I hang onto it."

Erika only stared wide-eyed, face pale and body shaking. She fought to control herself, but wondered if she would fall off the bed. Erika felt bile rise in her throat again, and she wondered if she would vomit a second time. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and Erika tried to blink them back. Her heart pounded in her chest, and it was so loud that Erika thought the entire city would hear it. The Celadon Gym Leader desperately wished to speak, but found her words were frozen in her throat.

So instead she closed her eyes and winced.

She had spent her life helping others learn how to control their emotions... Now she couldn't control _hers…_

Yet Erika had no more time to think about that, as Sabrina glowed with psychic power.

The psychic's eyes became stern as she focused on Erika.

The Celadon Gym Leader shuddered as the psychic power engulfed her.

Erika found herself facing Sabrina. The psychic's voice was cold, but her eyes were soft.

"Breathe, Erika. Try to relax."

Erika wanted to follow the command, but found she couldn't. Her body was too focused on its panic to obey.

Instead, Erika gritted her teeth and shook her head.

The psychic power grew stronger, and Erika felt her body moving on its own. She registered the sound of her own deep breathes as her chest rose and fell. Erika noticed she had stopped shaking, and the nausea quickly left her. The pounding in her heart slowed to a gentle rhythm, and her tears were dried by an invisible hand. Erika's terrified thoughts melted away, replaced by calmness and neutrality.

Sabrina smiled, and the psychic power dissipated.

Erika finally found herself able to speak again, but her eyes went wide.

Sabrina had just used some of her psychic power as a calming technique.

But surely she must have known that, in their profession, close friends couldn't treat each other!

"Isn't this an ethics violation?" Erika blurted out.

Sabrina's face suddenly became stern as she snapped. "Your child has gone missing and you have no idea where she is! Ethnics should be the _last_ thing on your mind, Erika!"

Erika couldn't stop terror from taking over her face as she went pale. Sabrina's voice immediately softened.

"My apologies. Remember that we still can treat each other in emergencies, and this is most definitely an emergency."

Erika sighed with relief as Sabrina continued.

"Please, tell me what happened."

But Erika ignored the statement as another question popped into her head.

"My Pokémon… Where are they? Are they safe?"

A small smile played on Sabrina space as she nodded.

"Yes. I sensed them as we teleported in. They are all back home."

Erika let out another sigh of relief.

With all that was happening, she didn't want her Pokémon to be in danger too.

Especially the ones that were a bit reckless…

Erika winced, realizing that was a very real chance that the Pokémon could've gotten lost or injured.

Perhaps _she_ was the one that acted rationally.

But she didn't have time to think about that, as Sabrina gestured for her to talk.

Erika shuddered, still hardly believing what had gone on.

Yet somehow her voice did not shake as she spoke.

"I woke up early like I usually do, and noticed the door to Holly's room was closed and her light was off. I assumed she was still asleep. Typically, I make her wake up when I do, but I decided I'd let her sleep in today. She had been behaving well, so I thought she had earned it.

When I went to feed my Pokémon later on, I noticed a few were missing. I didn't think anything of it, though. I just went to work my garden, and figured Holly would be awake after I was done. But after I was finished, Holly's room was still closed and dark. I thought she was still asleep, but when I told her to wake up, there was no answer. I was going to enter her room, but I noticed the door was locked. I managed to unlock it, but when I did, I found that she was gone."

Erika shook her head, trying not to let fear control her voice.

"I tried calling her several times, but there was no response. So then I called my parents and the Gym Trainers, but they hadn't seen her. Therefore, I took my Pokémon and searched the entire city. But I couldn't find anything… And that's…"

Erika shut her eyes, cringing again.

"That's when you found me…"

Sabrina's calmness had become a look up stoic concentration as she listened intently.

The psychic Gym Leader nodded.

"I see."

What Sabrina said made Erika's eyes go wide.

"Could you take me to Holly's room? I'd like to see what happened for myself."

Erika nodded shakily.

"S-Sure."

The Celadon Gym Leader fought to keep her balance as she got up.

Why did Sabrina want to see how Holly's room?

Did the psychic not believe what Erika had said before?

Throwing her confusion aside, Erika silently led Sabrina to Holly's room.

The Saffron Gym Leader said nothing. Instead, she simply scanned the area with her piercing gaze. Erika held her breath, as she wondered what Sabrina was looking for.

After what seemed like hours, Sabrina finally broke the silence. Yet there was no mistaking the chilling sternness in her voice as she issued a command.

"Erika, open the closet and the bathroom."

Erika nodded, a chill running down her spine as she recognized that icy tone from before.

She wasn't sure what Sabrina wanted to see, but if she spoke like that, it meant nothing good.

Erika rapidly opened up both of the doors. There was a loud creak, and the Celadon Gym Leader stepped back.

Sabrina walked forward, hands gentle but firm as they gripped the closet shelves. Erika then heard Sabrina rummaging around, but still couldn't figure out what her friend was looking for.

This time, Erika couldn't resist asking.

"What-"

Erika could see Sabrina holding up her hand for silence, and quickly quieted.

Yet a nagging question was still in her head.

What _did_ Sabrina want to find?

The psychic quickly zipped to the bathroom. Erika could hear the sound of feet against tile as Sabrina searched the place.

After what seemed like forever, the Saffron Gym Leader came back out.

A grave tone never left her voice, and she asked.

"May I look through the desk?"

Erika nodded again, although a perplexed look never left her face.

Had Sabrina turned into a detective leading an investigation?

Yet couldn't ask, only able to focus on the opening and closing of drawers. Sabrina left no stone unturned and the room was filled with the sound of drawers slamming against the desk.

Erika wanted to clap her hands over her ears to block out the grating noise.

Yet she doubted it would've helped anyway.

 _What was Sabrina doing?_

Finally, Saffron's Gym Leader backed away from the desk, speaking calmly.

"The bottom of the desk was almost completely empty other than a bunch of papers. However, it looked like it had been used recently, and there was a lot of room left. Do you know if she kept anything else in the bottom drawers?"

Erika shivered.

Was Sabrina getting at?

Erika somehow spoke evenly.

"Holly kept a lot of odds and ends in the bottom of the desk, but it was always filled to the brim. I couldn't see anything in there though, because it was all covered by those papers…"

Sabrina's eyes darkened.

"I bet she was hiding things from you, Erika. Things like items useful to Trainers. Holly couldn't let you see those items on the desk, and she understood you wanted the latter clean… So she stashed everything in the bottom drawers, knowing that you wouldn't question what happened…"

Erika shook her head, feeling the color drain out of her face.

Her daughter _couldn't_ deceive her like that! She just _couldn't!_

"But the closet, and the bathroom…" She whimpered.

Sabrina cut her off as she responded.

"Several pieces of clothing were missing, and I could see from the labels on the closet shelves that what was missing was durable clothing meant for travel. The kind of clothing Trainers would use."

Erika's eyes widened.

Holly had placed labels on the closet shelves to keep things more organized, or so Erika thought. The Gym Leader sometimes labeled shelves herself, so she didn't think much of it.

But did Holly really have a more _sinister_ purpose?

Was she doing it so that she could run away?

Chills ran down Erika's spine as Sabrina continued.

"And the bathroom… Almost everything in it was gone… Her toothbrush, toothpaste, and all sorts of other hygiene products…"

Sabrina's voice grew cold as ice. "It's clear from that Holly planned to travel as a Trainer, and she also planned to be on the road for a _very long time."_

Erika felt herself shaking, and stammered.

"But she couldn't…"

Sabrina fixed Erika with a hard gaze.

"The Pokémon that are missing… What species are they?"

Erika winced.

The Celadon Gym Leader may have had a lot Pokémon, but she knew all their names like her own.

Recounting those names was so easy.

Yet now each word stung.

"Exeggcute, Tropius, Venusaur, Ludicolo, Cradily, and Shiftry."

She couldn't not help trembling.

What did Holly want to do with those Pokémon?

Erika had a feeling it was nothing good…

She shook the feelings away.

She _had_ to stay in the positive.

But it was getting harder and harder to…

So Erika faced Sabrina, wondering what the Saffron Gym Leader would think of her answer.

The psychic's face grew hard, and she spoke in an ominous tone.

"Even Holly's Pokémon choices were strategic…"

Erika shook her head, but she realized there was almost too much proof not to believe what Sabrina was saying.

As the Grass Type Pokémon expert of Kanto, she knew the Pokémons' abilities better than anyone

Exeggcute, a Grass Pokémon with psychic properties that would allow Holly to escape without ever leaving her room …

Tropius… A Pokémon that could fly long distances…

Venusaur, one of the most powerful Grass Type Pokémon in existence, and one that could effortlessly ferry Holly around…

Ludicolo, a Pokémon that could cover some of the Grass Type's weaknesses, and could easily swim through water…

Cradily, a Pokémon that was able cover the weaknesses Ludicolo couldn't…

And lastly, Shiftry, a Pokémon who could quickly move through the night…

Erika found herself shuddering again.

She _didn't want_ to believe her daughter could do something so horrible, and yet all the evidence was mounting up…

Erika focused her gaze on Sabrina as Saffron's Gym Leader continued speaking.

"Holly knew the only way she could leave this room without opening the door was through psychic power. And she also knew you had Psychic Types, so of course she took one."

Psychic energy radiated from Sabrina as she spoke ominously.

"So now we know she used psychic power, but the question is, where?"

Erika tried to reply. "I thought you just said…"

Sabrina stopped Erika again with a signal for silence. Erika quickly quieted as the Saffron Gym Leader placed her hand on the window. She moved it around meticulously, occasionally nodding. The psychic appearing to be searching for something, but for what, Erika did not know.

And after what happened before, she didn't dare ask.

Erika noticed Sabrina was focusing on a crank at the bottom of the window. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at it, and Erika knew her friend was deep in thought.

But why would she be thinking deeply about a crank on a window? The former was just a means to open the latter…

But Sabrina didn't respond, so could do nothing but wait.

Several tense minutes passed, but to Erika, it felt like hours.

Eventually, the psychic power disappeared, and Sabrina had a grave look on her face. Erika let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. A silent question was written in her eyes as she turned to face Sabrina.

Sabrina didn't need to hear the question as she stated her answer. "I found psychic energy on the window, Erika. The air around the window and the ground below was covered in it, too."

Erika couldn't stop her voice from trembling as she managed to choke out. "But how…"

Sabrina cut Erika off as she responded coldly. "With the right conditions, it's possible for even a normal person to jump out of these windows. Just twist the crank at the bottom until it can't go any further, and then have someone else remove any other parts in your way."

Erika blinked, aware of her own puzzled look.

How did Sabrina know that?

Upon seeing Erika's confused gaze, the psychic flashed a sly smile.

"Don't ask me how I know that, Erika. It's a _long_ story."

Erika managed a weak smile back.

She knew Sabrina had been mischievous when she was younger, although the Psychic Type Gym Leader had long since grown out of it.

Erika didn't doubt Sabrina had seen someone pull a prank involving jumping out of windows.

If she hadn't been _directly_ involved.

But now was not the time to think about pranks, as Sabrina began speaking again.

"Point is, a normal person, with help, can jump out of this type of window. Holly knew this room, so she probably understood that. It's not unlikely that she commanded a psychic Pokémon to get the window out of the way, and carry her down after she jumped."

Erika clenched her fist.

 _Why_ didn't she get a different type of window? Or put Holly's room on a second floor?

Sabrina seemed to sense her thoughts as she spoke.

"It wouldn't matter what type of window you had. Windows mean nothing to a Psychic Type. Almost any of those Pokémon can easily get rid of one. A psychic Pokémon can also safely lower a person jumping to the ground regardless of the floor they're on. So a second floor wouldn't have done much good either."

Erika shut her eyes tightly, and stammered out. "B-but why didn't she just teleport out?"

Sabrina replied. "I can think of a few reasons. One of them might be the risk involved. If Holly teleports she can get to a place faster, but there's also the chance of getting teleported to the wrong location. And then someone could find out what she's trying to do. Teleportation also gives off a light and an energy, both of which can be detected even by normal people. Holly couldn't afford that, because then she could surely get caught."

Erika felt her blood run cold as Sabrina spoke again.

"Or she could've done this to throw off anyone investigating."

Erika let out a small gasp, and Sabrina's eyes hardened.

Erika tried to forcing herself to ask another question, but any words died before they could leave her lips.

Sabrina seem to understand, as she clarified.

"Psychic powers is the only way out of this room without visiting any others, and teleportation is the fastest way to leave. So everyone expects Holly to use it. Not to mention that psychic power lying out in the open can easily be detected even by a rookie level psychic. Plus with the way the room is structured, if Holly uses teleportation, she really has nowhere to hide. All investigators would have to do is open the door to one of the places here, use the psychic power I just did, and the evidence is completely clear."

Erika's face went pale, and she felt nausea seize her again.

Sabrina ignored her friend's distress as she continued her explanation.

Anyone investigating probably wouldn't expect Holly to jump out a window, because the most obvious and sensible way to leave is teleportation. So people would get hung up on that, and waste precious time. And if Holly is running away, she's counting on that."

Erika could hear her own terrified gasp, but once again, Sabrina didn't seem to care.

Instead, the Saffron Gym Leader's eyes were narrowed as she continued explaining.

"Also, to find psychic power hidden on and around the window requires someone skilled and thorough. I wouldn't expect a typical investigation team to find that, unless they have a powerful psychic or a strong Psychic Type Pokémon with them."

Sabrina's voice was now as cold as ice, and Erika resisted the urge to flinch back.

"Holly most likely knew the law enforcement here didn't have either. And she probably didn't consider the possibility of me being around, because I'm all the way in another city.

What she did was an almost perfect way to derail any attempts to find her, right from the beginning."

Erika couldn't help shivering, shaking her head.

To think that her daughter would be so cold and calculating…

To think that she could just slip away and Erika didn't even suspect anything until it was too late…

Erika thought back to the days before, when Holly had been so well behaved... She thought it was something genuine, a change for the better in her daughter…

But was that change really just a ploy?

A ploy to gain Erika's trust, so that Holly could run away?

Erika gulped.

She _didn't want_ to believe this. She _couldn't._ It was all a horrific nightmare… Or a mistake…

The Celadon Gym Leader somehow managed to choke out. "But Holly was in bed before I was last night… And nothing was wrong…"

Sabrina shook her head gravely. "I don't think she _ever_ went to bed last night, Erika."

Erika's eyes went wide.

 _How could that be?_

Sabrina began to clarify again, but Erika could easily detect the ominous tone in her voice.

"You said you woke up early, and Holly didn't react to that. I think she fled during the night. It would take too much time to put all this together without being seen, otherwise. And you would notice, because it would either be noisy, or Holly would have to put a light on. Then there's also the fact that one of the Pokémon taken was Shiftry. That Pokémon is known for moving through the night. Holly wouldn't have much of a reason to have a Pokémon like that _unless she decided she was going to travel during the night._ "

Erika did not miss Sabrina's icy gaze before the Celadon Gym Leader shut her eyes.

Nor did she miss Sabrina's next chilling statement.

"Holly _planned_ her own disappearance, Erika. I suspected as much when you first told me what happened, but now I have confirmation. And she probably set up everything _at least_ several days in advance."

It took all of Erika's energy not to collapse into a heap.

To think that her daughter would do something so cold and calculating…

And if Sabrina was right, then Erika had been played like a fiddle.

To be manipulated like this… By her own daughter…

Erika blinked back tears, and a dark thought entered her mind.

If what Sabrina was suspecting actually did happen, could she even _call_ Holly her daughter after this?

After Holly had used people like puppets, and willingly endangered herself and others?

Erika bit her tongue, wincing as she drew herself back to reality.

That was a horrible thought to have! What made her even _consider_ that?

She shook her head, although she still couldn't help feeling visibly disturbed.

Erika looked at Sabrina, who was gazing at her with narrowed eyes.

Erika somehow found her voice, although she realized it was shaking. "I can't believe Holly would do such a thing… Why would she…"

Sabrina's face remained grave as she answered. "I don't know why she did this, Erika. But I _do_ know what we need to do next."

Erika opened her mouth to ask what Sabrina meant, but found she could not speak as psychic energy surrounded her and the Saffron Gym Leader.

Erika wasn't sure how she managed to resist screaming upon hearing Sabrina's next words.

"Come on. We are going to report what we found out about Holly to the police."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So, quite a bit to say about this chapter.**

 **-Erika's personality is a fusion of her personality in all media. In the games, she's seen as rather passive, calm, and polite. In all other media, she's noticeably more aggressive, but still has the calm and polite tendencies. One thing that did not carry over is something only in the games. In the games, she tends to doze off and daydream. It is unknown if this is because she has narcolepsy or if this is a side effect from constantly being around Grass Pokémon (whose attacks tend to make opponents lethargic). This trait is never seen in any other media, and I feel like Erika would have to be constantly focused to be good at her job. So it got left out of this interpretation. However, Erika's Pokémon being reckless is a reference to the theory that she suffers from narcolepsy because of their attacks.**

 **-Vulpix, Dratini, and Eevee being around the city are based on Pokémon at or around Celadon. Vulpix can be found either just outside of Celadon, or in the Game Corner, depending on the game. Eevee can be found in one of the mansions as a gift, or in the Game Corner. Finally, and some of the games, Dratini can be found at the Game Corner.**

 **Sabrina is the other main canon character of the story, and she is also a fusion of her personalities in the different media. In some media, mainly the anime, Sabrina is portrayed as creepy. She also speaks in a distinct monotone, until near the end of the episodes where she appears. The Pokémon Special manga takes this one step further, with Sabrina being villainous until late in the story. However, in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, she's portrayed as stoic, but also calm and kind. She's also portrayed this way in the games, and unlike some of her other appearances, never openly opposes the player. It's implied she acts stoic in order to control her psychic powers.**

 **-So I decided to have it where she becomes stoic and cold only when the situation calls for it (anger, combat, or having to concentrate). Otherwise, she's seen as calm and kind and as someone who cares for their loved ones. This also means that she shows more emotions in this interpretation than she does in most her portrayals. Erika and Sabrina do not have any sort of relationship in official media. However, many fan interpretations tend to portray them as being close. Both are the heads of big cities, and said cities are right next to each other. So I thought of the idea of them being close friends was not that far-fetched.**

 **-Erika questioning whether Sabrina had committed an ethics violation comes from a real life medical ethics code. This code states that doctors are not recommended to treat family, themselves, or anyone else that is close them (mainly in case emotions hinder judgment). However, exceptions can be made in emergencies, which is what Sabrina references when she treats Erika despite the two being close friends. The specific medical profession Erika and Sabrina have will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **-Sabrina's appearance comes from the anime. One difference is that due to certain events there, she always carries a doll. In this story, the events that cause her to carry the doll never happen, so she doesn't have it here. Sabrina being mischievous, but eventually growing out of it is also based on the anime. In there, she is mentioned to be mischievous as a child, but it's unknown if she still has those tendencies. The idea of holding things for teleportation in order to have better results, and the risk of teleporting to the wrong place is based on both the anime and Electric tale of Pikachu manga. In the manga, Sabrina is able to teleport things without hanging onto them, but is only seen teleporting larger items when she hangs onto them (e.g. she teleports Ash to safety by hanging onto him in much the same way as she does Erika in this story). So I interpreted it that she doesn't necessarily need to, but it makes things easier.**

 **-Teleporting someone to the wrong place mainly comes the anime. In the anime, Misty's Togepi teleports people to random places accidentally using Metronome until it learns to control it. There's also a case where someone tries to rescue Ash and his friends in the anime by teleporting them outside of an area. They succeed in doing so, but accidentally teleport them into the air instead of on the ground. While no one is hurt, they all fall over each other, and wind up spending time trying to get back up.**

 **-The Pokémon abilities mentioned are almost exactly the same as they are in the games. The two exceptions are Venusaur and Shiftry. The former has never been seen ferrying anyone around, but with its size and strength, I feel like that would be easy to do. The latter is not specifically stated to move quickly at night, but it is a Dark Type Pokémon. Dark Type Pokémon are often associated with moving rapidly or even just appearing at night. So I thought that it was possible that Shiftry could do these things.**

 **-The explanation for how Holly jumped out a window is based off of something saw in real life. In middle school, I was in a classroom that had windows with cranks on the bottom. The cranks were the only way to open and close the windows, but everyone knew how to use them. One of my classmates was known for misbehaving, and it was a nice day outside near the end of the year.**

 **My classmate told the teacher that if he didn't give some us free time, he was going to jump out a window. The instructor didn't believe him, so the classmate got a bunch of friends together, and then jumped out the window in the exact same manner Sabrina describes (with the obvious exception of psychic power). The window was very low to the ground, so he just landed on his feet and did a few laps outside. Holly's window isn't low to the ground, hence why she uses the psychic Pokémon to carry her down.**


	3. Reporting In

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Daughter! As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

3: Reporting in

Erika's vision went black a second time as Sabrina teleported them away. It wasn't long before the Celadon Gym Leader felt the sidewalk under her feet again.

However, Erika was aware her vision was still dark. She quickly realized her eyes were closed.

Yet she did not open them.

Not after the revelation of what happened…

She still couldn't believe it. It was simply too much!

The air was not cold, but Erika found herself shivering.

She _couldn't_ report what happened, even if she _had_ to!

She _couldn't_ let the world know what Holly had done, and possibly put many others in danger!

She _couldn't_ demonize her own daughter, and let the public believe she was a villain.

And yet…

There was still a voice in the back of Erika's head…

One that frantically shouted over her doubts…

A voice Erika that tried her hardest to suppress, but it only came back louder and louder…

The voice that told Erika not to ignore that her daughter, Holly, had run away…

And that Holly had been cold, calculating, and without remorse…

That she had planned everything to do as much damage as possible, without regard for consequences…

And Holly had been willing to deceive the one that had raised her since she was a baby, without one look back…

The voice screamed that her daughter _was_ a monster, and that Erika would never truly get her back…

Because even if Holly was _living_ , she wasn't truly _alive_ anymore…

Holly wasn't who Erika believed her to be…

She wasn't the kind daughter Erika thought she was…

Perhaps she had _never_ been…

Perhaps Erika was just too blind to see the truth…

Perhaps Holly wasn't _truly_ her daughter, and just a monster waiting to show her true face…

Erika gritted her teeth and bit her tongue.

She couldn't think such dark thoughts, not when it was so early on!

But…

When confronted of all the evidence of what Holly did…

Erika couldn't help wondering if the voice inside her head was speaking the truth…

Erika was suddenly drawn back to the present by the sound of Sabrina's voice.

"Erika, Erika, open your eyes."

Erika clenched her fist and shook her head.

She didn't _want to_ be here! Even if she _needed_ to be! Surely Sabrina understood that!

Yet Saffron's Gym Leader spoke again in a soothing voice.

"I know how you feel, Erika, but we have to do this. If not as the two people closest to Holly, then as Gym Leaders of Kanto."

"Gym Leaders of Kanto…" Erika murmured, as if she couldn't quite register the words.

She nodded.

Sabrina was right.

Gym Leaders had a duty to protect all honest Trainers. And since Holly had not been found guilty of breaking any rules of the League, she was an honest Trainer.

Therefore, they had to protect her.

And even if Holly _wasn't_ honest…

Then at least they could protect other Trainers from her dishonesty…

 _Holly's dishonesty…_

Erika shuddered, but forced herself to regain her composure.

She couldn't mope around right now! Especially after she promised Sabrina she wouldn't!

So, Erika opened her eyes.

Sunlight streamed into the Celadon Gym Leader's vision, but she found herself having to adjust to darkness again.

Because now Erika was face-to-face with the dreary, navy blue building that was Celadon's police station. In a city that promoted beauty and relaxation, this place always stood out. Its serious and imposing form loomed over the entire city.

Unlike the Game Corner, the police station had been around since Celadon's early days. Certainly, it had been around longer than Erika had been alive. Yet, in all the years she _had_ livedin Celadon, hardly anyone had come here.

Erika trembled.

Celadon had always been so safe... To think that the safety would be broken from something like this…

Erika could feel the blood draining out of her face. She had been here a few times, and always hoped she would never have to come back.

The Celadon Gym Leader had the luxury of avoiding the station this morning, when her Pokémon had covered the area.

But now she had no choice.

Erika gritted her teeth, noticing Sabrina walk up beside her.

The Saffron Gym Leader reassuringly put a hand on Erika's shoulder.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you."

Erika shakily nodded, and let Sabrina lead her into the station. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the gloom, but she could see a person.

The person was a woman with green hair and amber eyes. Some of her short hair was covered up by a police cap. The cap was blue, with some sort of gold emblem on the top. There was something black that looked like a visor, but Erika wasn't sure. The blue cap matched a skirt the officer wore. However, she also had light blue clothing and a black bag. White gloves contrasted against everything else. Her shoes were black, and looked almost like high heels, but Erika was sure that would be too impractical for a police officer to wear.

Upon seeing the woman, Erika felt herself relaxing a little.

Even those with only a little knowledge of law enforcement knew this woman's name.

This was Jenny, one of the most experienced and respected police officers in Celadon. Erika heard rumors that she operated even in faraway cities and regions. From what Erika knew, Jenny had solved hundreds, maybe even thousands of cases.

If _anyone_ could find out what happened to Holly, it was Jenny.

Now the female officer walked over confidently, glancing straight at Erika and Sabrina.

Jenny spoke to the Celadon Gym Leader first.

"You're Erika, right? Your Pokémon were around earlier, looking for Holly. Did you find her?"

Erika mournfully shook her head, amazed to hear her voice come out evenly. "No. That's why I've come to file a missing person report."

Jenny nodded gravely.

"All right. Just a moment."

Jenny disappeared behind a desk, coming back with a clipboard. Erika tried her hardest not to panic.

If she said something she regretted, it would be recorded here forever!

Sabrina placed a hand on Erika's shoulder again, gesturing for the Celadon Gym Leader to look up.

Erika embarrassingly realized she was staring at the ground, and slowly glanced up at Jenny. If the police officer was annoyed, she gave no indication, instead waiting patiently.

As soon as Erika was paying attention, Jenny rapidly grabbed a pencil from the clipboard.

Keeping her grave tone, she began.

"What is Holly's last name?"

"Resnik." Erika quickly replied, realizing the pitch of her voice had risen fearfully.

Erika knew why, as doubts clouded her mind. Holly's last name probably wasn't going to help the officers find anything.

After all, Trainers hardly ever used them. Instead, most preferred to go by the place they were from. There were some exceptions, like a boy and girl from Pallet who challenged her gym one day. And then there was the Viridian current Gym Leader, and his father. Erika had even met a Trainer with an Azumarril and a sketchbook who always greeted people with his full name along with where he was.

Erika frowned slightly as she remembered a bizarre female traveling Trainer that _only_ used her first and last name for identification. People claimed she was from Viridian, but the Trainer neither confirmed nor denied the rumor. Erika found the whole thing odd, but figured the Trainer had her reasons. Maybe she just didn't like Viridian.

With a Trainer _that_ eccentric, why couldn't Erika remember her name? It should have been easy…

Moreover, why was she even _thinking_ about another Trainer in the first place? It wasn't like it mattered, since a simple traveler couldn't just swoop down and find Holly…

Erika reasoned that she was just trying to distract herself. It would make sense…

So she focused on Jenny again, the policewoman still glancing at her patiently.

Yet Jenny's next question made Erika's face go pale.

"Do have a picture of Holly?"

Erika resisted the urge to clench her fist.

 _Of course_ the authorities would need a picture of Holly!

The people of Celadon knew what she looked like, but not everyone outside the city did. And if people outside the city were going to help in the search, then they would need to know what Holly looked like.

But Erika had no pictures to show.

She'd been so consumed in her rampant feelings that the thought of grabbing any had never crossed her mind…

And now Kanto's most respected police officer was asking for one, and it could be a vital piece in the investigation to find Holly…

Erika gritted her teeth.

What was she supposed to do now?

Before Erika could answer that question, she heard Sabrina speak in an even tone.

"Actually, I have one. It's right here." The Saffron Gym Leader suddenly held a photo in her hand, and Erika fixed her with a questioning gaze.

Sabrina rapidly responded. "I thought we might need it, so I grabbed the photo shortly before we teleported here."

Erika nodded.

Leave it to Sabrina to rescue her! She had always been very prepared. Erika wondered if this was because of Sabrina's psychic power, but the Saffron Gym Leader never said if it was.

Regardless, Sabrina was now holding up the photo, and Erika couldn't resist glancing at it.

Holly was beaming at the camera, standing up tall. Her long blonde hair was well kept, and her green eyes were shining. She was wearing a rippling dress with red, yellow, and orange. Her legs were bare, but orange shoes protected her feet. Erika knew that Holly's clothing colors were based off of the colors of fire. Fire was something that Holly loved more than almost anything else in the world.

In the photo, Holly was healthy and happy.

And yet Erika could not help flinching.

If things went wrong…

There was a possibility she might only see her daughter in pictures from now on…

The Celadon Gym Leader rapidly shook her head.

She had to have hope!

Erika glanced toward Jenny, and the policewoman was nodding. Sabrina quickly passed the picture into Jenny's outstretched palm. The police officer studied it carefully, before looking back at the Celadon Gym Leader.

"May I keep this for a while? I'd like to make a few copies."

"You wouldn't mind that, would you, Erika?"

Erika shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind."

A tinge of sadness pricked at her.

Of course the police officers would have to make some copies. They'd need them for the missing posters and whatnot…

But still…

Even if it was only a photo, this was the first time she'd seen her daughter since last night…

And this could be the last time she'd _ever_ see her…

Erika clenched her fist.

She had to stop thinking thoughts like that! It would do her no good now.

But Jenny's next question sent Erika straight back into the fight with her emotions.

"When did you last see Holly?"

"Yesterday night." Erika responded. She was aware of Sabrina reassuringly squeezing her shoulder, and realized her own voice shaking.

The Saffron Gym Leader nodded, signaling for Erika to continue. Erika's throat felt as dry as a desert, and her voice was frozen.

She somehow managed to speak, but every word was painful.

"I woke up early, like usual, but thought Holly was still sleeping. The light in her room was off, the door was closed, and it was dark. So, I decided to let her continue to sleep, and headed out to my garden."

Erika could feel her body start to tremble along with her voice. She wondered if she would collapse. A lump formed in her throat, and she desperately tried to will it away. How embarrassing it would be to cry in front of the police!

"When I was finished… I hoped Holly would be awake… But when I went back into the house, her room was still closed and dark… I called, but there was no answer… So I opened the door… That's when I found out she was…"

All of a sudden, Erika flinched.

The Celadon Gym Leader could feel her vision starting to blur, and desperately tried to blink back the tears she knew were coming. Unfortunately, this did nothing, and the lump in her throat was becoming too much to bear. Erika gritted her teeth, trying to finish her sentence.

She managed to stammer out.

"She was…"

Erika's breath caught in her throat, the last word dying on her lips.

The tears began to fall now, burning and stinging as they splashed onto the ground.

Erika made no effort to wipe them away, as she choked out the final word.

"Gone."

The tears now made a complete comeback, and Erika found she no longer cared about embarrassment.

Instead, she found herself sobbing, just like she had in the street earlier that day. Nausea took hold of her stomach, and she was sure she was going to vomit again. Erika could swear her nose was running, but, if it was, no one said anything.

She tried desperately to speak, but the lump in her throat nearly choked her.

So the only sound was her quiet sobbing.

Yet, Erika thought it was deafening, and the entire city would hear. Hardly _anyone_ saw the Celadon Gym Leader like this, let alone an _almost complete stranger._

Erika wondered if Jenny was angry, or if she would wait for the Celadon Gym Leader to finish crying. Perhaps she would offer sympathy.

The police officer did not speak, and Erika could not see her reaction.

The Celadon Gym Leader couldn't see much of _anything_ , her vision blinded by tears.

However, she heard Sabrina walking up beside her. Erika could feel the cloth of a handkerchief touching her hands. She managed to grab it, surprised she didn't drop the item.

Erika wondered why Sabrina didn't use psychic power to dry the tears. Unfortunately, the thought was soon replaced by humiliation when Erika realized that Sabrina had ended up giving her a handkerchief after all.

But Erika had no time to dwell on it as she wiped the tears away. She glanced at Sabrina, trying not to shake as she realized what the psychic was going to do next. If the Saffron Gym Leader was frustrated with Erika's distress, she made no indication.

Instead, she spoke stoically to Jenny.

"Erika called her parents and her Gym Trainers, but no one had seen Holly. So Erika took all her Pokémon and searched the entire city. Yet she still couldn't find anything."

Erika could hear Jenny scribbling information on her clipboard. She suspected the police officer would be doing this for the entirety of Sabrina's report, and wondered how she could write so fast.

Jenny looked up from her clipboard as she responded. "And how did you get involved in all this?"

Sabrina replied matter-of-factly. "I found Erika crying in the streets. She told me Holly was gone, and that she couldn't find her. I took Erika to her house, and asked her to show me Holly's room. That was where I got some vital information."

"Vital information?" Jenny responded, not unkindly.

Sabrina nodded gravely. "Information that leads me to believe that Holly planned to run away."

Erika couldn't resist letting out a gasp as her emotions washed over like a wave.

She stepped back, almost tripping.

There was that word again.

 _Planned._

The idea that Holly had arranged to run away… The idea that she had everything thought out… That she knew exactly what she was doing, and who it would hurt…

Erika could still hear a voice in her head screaming that Holly's running away being _planned_ wasn't true. The voice shouted that Holly's actions were only due to a sudden impulse, and that she would come back.

But now Sabrina was saying otherwise, and she was going to tell that to the _entire world_.

Another voice made its way into Erika's head, bold and questioning.

What if Holly _did_ plan to run away?

What would Erika do then?

Would she still cry, vulnerable like she had been before?

Would her tears be gone? Or would she never stop?

And what would happen to Holly?

Would Erika _ever_ see her daughter again?

Could she even _think of_ Holly as her daughter, with all the pain Holly had caused?

And if Erika _couldn't_ call Holly her daughter anymore…

What would the future hold?

Erika was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sabrina saying her name. The Celadon Gym Leader noticed Jenny was staring straight at her. A silent question written in the policewoman's eyes.

Before Erika could answer, Sabrina rapidly spoke. "Erika knows this information. I relayed it to her when I went to Holly's room. But Erika is still having a hard time believing what I found."

Jenny nodded. "All right. Please continue."

Sabrina spoke stoically again. "Holly has a closet and a bathroom in her room. I checked both, and found many items were missing. In her bathroom, almost everything was gone. The closet didn't fare much better. Her closet shelves were labeled, so I could see exactly what was missing. Holly had taken durable clothes, meant for travel. The clothing was the type Trainers would use."

Jenny focused on Sabrina, but Erika felt like the police officer's eyes were boring into her. Erika didn't exactly know what Jenny would ask next, but she had a pretty good idea.

Without wasting any time, Jenny brought forth the question Erika had been dreading. "So you think Holly ran away to become a Trainer, based on evidence you found in the bathroom and closet?"

Sabrina rapidly responded. "Yes, but that's not all. Holly had a desk, and Erika wanted it clean. So the top of Holly's desk was bare. However, when I looked inside the drawers, I noticed that there were a bunch of papers in the bottom. The desk looked like it had been used recently, and there was also a lot of room left inside the drawers."

"And do you know why this is?" Jenny inquired.

Sabrina nodded. "I believe I do. Erika had mentioned Holly had many different items in the bottom part of the desk. However, she could never see them because they were concealed below the papers. Holly understood Erika was getting after her to clean the desk, so she instead stashed everything in the bottom drawers. Holly hoped Erika wouldn't notice what was happening, and it worked. The top of the desk was clean, so Erika never realized everything was in the bottom. I suspect that Holly was hiding objects she didn't want Erika to know about. Such as the supplies a Trainer would use."

Jenny paused, the only sound being the pencil against her clipboard. Sabrina waited patiently, then spoke again.

"Clearly, Holly intended to travel, and she intended to do so for an extended period of time."

Jenny nodded. "Indeed, but did she have any Pokémon with her?"

Sabrina replied quickly. "No, but she did steal some of Erika's. Erika was looking for some of her Pokémon the morning Holly ran away, but they were missing. Unfortunately, the missing Pokémon still didn't turn up in the afternoon when Erika went to go find her. That's when she and I concluded that Holly had stolen them."

"And what species were these Pokémon?"

There was no mistaking the icy coldness in Sabrina's voice as she answered.

"Exeggcute, Tropius, Venusaur, Ludicolo, Cradily, and Shiftry."

Jenny frowned as she wrote down the names. Erika wondered if it was because of what Holly did, or because of being deep in thought.

Erika concluded that it could have been either, or both.

There were lots of things Jenny had to think about when writing down what Sabrina said. But it was also true that stealing Pokémon was a horrendous crime.

If there was solid evidence that Holly stole Erika's Pokémon, it was very likely she would never be allowed to own any Pokémon ever again _._

Or worse.

Countless Pokémon thieves were punished with jail time…

And Holly had stolen many Pokémon from a high-ranking Gym Leader…

Would she face jail time too?

Erika blinked back tears, quickly using to the handkerchief to wipe them away.

No matter _what_ her daughter had done, Erika couldn't imagine her sitting in a jail cell… Holly being in the cold dark place the rest of her life, maybe unable to see her family ever again…

It was too much to think about!

Erika shook her head.

She couldn't dwell on those thoughts if they were just going to make her cry more!

Instead, she refocused on Jenny, as the police officer was asking Sabrina another question.

"So, do you believe she used the stolen Pokémon to escape her room?"

Sabrina rapidly turned her right palm up and down in a gesture of uncertainty.

"Yes and no."

Jenny had an intrigued look on her face, and watched Sabrina intently while the psychic went on.

"Psychic power was the only way to leave the room without entering another one, so at first, it seemed like Holly used the Pokémon to teleport. However, I found psychic power on the window, in the air around it, and on the ground below. Therefore I believe Holly opened her window, had the psychic Pokémon help her with that, and jumped. She most likely used the Pokémon again to carry her down and land safely."

Jenny's eyes were narrowed as she spoke again, and Erika wondered what the police officer was thinking.

"What type of window does Holly have?"

Sabrina's voice betrayed no emotion as she replied.

"Holly has a window that opens via a crank on the bottom. It's possible for a person to jump out of one of these windows by twisting the crank until it can't go any further, and then having another person help remove whatever else is there. I believe that Holly used Psychic Pokémon for the latter after doing the former. And then, to avoid suspicion, she had them put everything back."

Jenny looked back at Sabrina with a sharp gaze, but the psychic Gym Leader did not flinch. Perhaps she could sense that Jenny wasn't angry at her, but Erika thought better than to ask.

Instead, the Celadon Gym Leader braced herself for Jenny's next question.

"Why didn't Holly use teleportation?"

Sabrina's eyes hardened even more she answered.

"I think there are several reasons. One of which is risk. Teleportation can get someone to a place fast, but it can also lead someone to the _wrong_ place. Holly couldn't afford to have that happen, because then someone might find out what she was doing. The second reason has to do with how teleportation works. Teleportation gives off a light and energy that can easily be sensed. Something like that would allow even normal people to catch Holly."

Sabrina paused and took a breath, but did not waver. Erika felt a lump form in her throat as she realized what was coming next.

"And the third reason is to throw off an investigation, Officer Jenny."

"Hm?" Jenny looked up, a question written in her eyes. Erika rapidly remembered that no matter how experienced Jenny was, she probably didn't know the intricacies of psychic power.

But Sabrina was more than ready to explain. "Teleportation is the fastest way for Holly to get out of her room without visiting any others. So those investigating would expect her to use it. Furthermore, with the way Holly's room is set up, she would have no choice but to use the power out in the open. And even rookie level psychics can detect psychic power lying out in the open. All investigators would have to do is open the doors, use a bit of psychic power of their own, and the truth would be revealed."

The sound of Jenny's furious writing filled Erika's ears. It grated more than anything the Celadon Gym Leader had ever heard. She desperately wished she could block out the sound, but there was nowhere to hide.

Jenny slowly looked up from her work, then gestured for Sabrina to continue.

The psychic's emotionless voice hung in the air. "Anyone investing probably wouldn't expect Holly to jump out a window. They would probably waste precious time focusing on teleportation. And if Holly is running away, she knows she needs all the time she can get. Unless there is a powerful psychic or psychic Pokémon with them, investigators wouldn't find psychic power on or around the window."

Sabrina shut her eyes as she went on, and Erika wondered just how much silent fury the psychic was trying to hide.

The Saffron Gym leader gave no indication, instead taking on a chilling tone.

"Holly grew up in Celadon City. It wouldn't be hard for her to figure out that the city's law enforcement doesn't have powerful psychics or strong psychic Pokémon."

Sabrina opened her eyes and fixed the police officer with her piercing gaze.

"They don't, do they, Officer Jenny?"

"No we don't, not like you, Sabrina." Erika could detect that Jenny's voice was muted. She wondered if even the veteran police officer was disgusted by what Holly had done. Jenny knew Holly _at least_ as well as Erika did, considering the police officer had been called when Holly had first been found on the Gym's doorstep. The Celadon Gym Leader wouldn't be surprised if Jenny wasn't at least a little shaken.

Then again, perhaps Jenny saw it as a personal failure that the Celadon's law enforcement not have any skilled psychics. She was the law enforcement's leader, so she probably felt guilty that Holly had exploited their weakness so easily.

But Jenny betrayed no emotions, as she quickly regained her composure.

"So if you hadn't been with Erika earlier today, and looked at the room…"

Sabrina coldly finished. "No one would've _ever known_ that Holly jumped out the window. Or if they did figure it out, it would've been far too late. Holly probably didn't expect me to be in the area, because I live all the way in another city."

Erika found herself shaking as Sabrina icily stated her next words.

"Holly's plan was almost foolproof. _Almost._ "

Erika shook even harder.

 _Foolproof._

Except for Sabrina.

What would've happened if Sabrina had never come?

How long would it have taken the authorities to find Holly?

Would they _ever_ have found her?

Erika shook her head.

She had to stay focused on the present.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she spoke to Sabrina again.

"How could Holly have time to pull off such an elaborate plan in the early hours of the morning?"

Sabrina shook her head, eyes dark.

"She didn't. It would attract too much attention, and she needed to be quick. So Holly from the left in the night. The fact that she took Shiftry, a Pokémon that moves through the night, is further proof of that."

There was just the scribbling of Jenny's pencil against the clipboard while Sabrina waited patiently. Jenny eventually looked up at Sabrina, gesturing at her to continue. Erika thought she could detect a hint of remorse in the psychic's voice.

"That is all the information I have, unfortunately."

Jenny simply nodded, and opened her mouth to reply. Sabrina suddenly shook her head, and there was a faint glow of psychic power suddenly surrounded her.

Erika's eyes were wide with shock, and she stifled a gasp.

What was Sabrina _doing?_

And given Jenny's status, how would she react?

The policewoman looked a bit startled, flinching back as the psychic power appeared around her.

Yet Sabrina's eyes held no emotion, and her voice was cold.

"Don't worry. I'm just checking that you are honest and if you actually did write everything down. It's easier than repeating it all."

Jenny could only blink, and Sabrina continued.

"Just call it a formality."

Jenny nodded again, finally finding herself able to speak.

"Understandable."

Erika wondered why Jenny didn't get angry at Sabrina. Perhaps she knew how important it was that the information was recorded correctly…

Then again, even though there weren't any psychics like Sabrina in Celadon, the city _was_ close to Saffron. Jenny probably had _some_ idea of how psychic power worked…

Or maybe she just didn't want to risk Sabrina's rage. Erika knew she was usually calm, but the few times Sabrina _did_ get angry, the results were nothing short of devastating…

After a few minutes, the psychic power dissipated. Sabrina's eyes softened, and Jenny instantly relaxed.

Erika let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, as the Saffron Gym Leader spoke again.

"You're quite meticulous, Officer Jenny. You really _did_ write everything down. It's easy to see how you became so skilled and famous throughout the regions."

Jenny seemed taken aback by the praise, quickly replying.

"Thank you."

However, the police officer rapidly regained her composure, firmness present in her eyes.

"With all that said and done, I would like to search the room."

Sabrina put on a dry smile.

"Here, I'll save you the trip."

Psychic power radiated from Sabrina again, and the Saffron Gym Leader closed her eyes. Sabrina didn't direct the psychic power towards anyone else. Instead she only strengthened it as it orbited around her. The psychic power seemed like it would take up the entire area, but thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Erika knew the area wasn't cold, but she shivered.

Whenever Sabrina channeled _this_ much of her power, the situation was grave.

Jenny stood across from the Saffron Gym Leader, eyes wide. Erika rapidly reminded herself that no matter how experienced and well-traveled Jenny was, she probably hadn't seen a psychic use powers like Sabrina's.

But what power _was_ Sabrina using anyway?

As soon as she had that thought, Erika got her answer.

Sabrina's eyes were still closed in concentration, but now Erika could see the area around the psychic was changing.

A multicolored orb began to appear. At first it was transparent, but then it slowly became solid and took shape. The orb had emerged from someplace above Sabrina, but the Celadon Gym Leader had no idea from where. Erika realized the orb was detaching from something, but she wasn't sure what it was detaching from.

She shuddered as she realized she wasn't certain that she wanted to know.

Erika feared the orb would drop on the ground, but instead, it floated lazily in the air.

This Celadon Gym Leader simply stared.

What was Sabrina going to do with a tiny multicolored orb? Was it just going to float around?

Luckily, Erika did not have to wait long for her answer.

Sabrina lifted up her left hand, palm outstretched.

On some unspoken command, the orb gracefully flew over to Sabrina's palm. The psychic only nodded, and her power disappeared.

Sabrina opened her eyes, but there was a certain firmness in them that had not been there before. The orb still floated in her hands, but she didn't seem to notice. The Saffron Gym Leader instead focused on Jenny, and the police officer was trying her hardest not to shrink back.

Erika was about to ask what Sabrina had done, but the psychic's next words sent a chill down her spine.

"These are my memories from when I was investigating Holly's room earlier today. They should give you all the information you need."

Erika's let out a gasp.

Her _memories._

To think that Sabrina would dig through her own head in order to present something the police could use…

The psychic Gym Leader really _was_ pulling out all the stops…

Erika couldn't stop herself from trembling.

She didn't worry about Sabrina, as the psychic was famous for using her powers to help people work through painful experiences.

But still…

There were so many negative implications associated with gathering memories…

And from what Erika understood, there were also a lot of rules and regulations. Sabrina had once told her what they were, but Erika could never remember even a single one.

There were certain things the Celadon Gym Leader _did_ remember, however.

There were few people who knew how to gather memories properly. Even then, it was dangerous, and illegal if someone was untrained. And if it was done in the wrong situations, even those who _were_ trained could face trouble from the law.

But Sabrina didn't seem to be expecting any trouble now.

Instead, she gazed confidently at Jenny.

Jenny looked surprised, but quickly regained her composure.

"I should've known a powerful psychic like you would have something like that planned. Thank you. Even though the psychics we have aren't nearly as strong, they should be able to analyze these memories."

Jenny locked eyes with both Erika and Sabrina.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Erika could only weakly shake her head.

Sabrina replied. "No, that's all."

She nodded. "Good luck, Officer Jenny."

Jenny nodded back.

"To you as well."

Erika barely felt Sabrina grab her arm, and could only dimly register being teleported away.

But within seconds, she was back in her room. Erika's hand hit soft covers, and she registered that she was once again sitting on her bed. Sabrina was across from her in a nearby chair, and Erika noticed the psychic's expression had softened considerably.

"I'm sorry, Erika. I know I should've asked you first, but I just wanted to make things easier for Jenny. Time is of the essence."

Erika could not keep her voice from trembling as she responded.

"No, I understand."

Sabrina still had a soft gaze in her eyes, and her voice was soothing.

However, Erika couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable confusion at her next words.

"Speaking of memories, can you tell me what you remember?"

Erika's eyes went wide.

"About today?"

Sabrina shook her head, and Erika noticed the psychic's eyes had narrowed.

"No, about the past."

Erika gasped as Sabrina continued.

"Do you remember anything that could have led up to Holly running away? Anything that hints at her motive?"

Erika nearly collapsed on the bed, but somehow managed to stay upright.

The Celadon Gym Leader closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

 _Remember?_ How could she remember the _past,_ when so much had happened _now?_

Erika could hardly _think._

But then, a memory flashed in Erika's mind. The flashback was brief, but it seemed to set off a chain reaction.

Because then Erika could remember more and more memories.

There was so much that they seemed nearly _endless._

She gritted her teeth even more.

There _had_ been events that led up to Holly's choice… _Lots of them…_

And now Erika realized how foolish she was for not putting everything together…

But getting frustrated with herself would do nothing to help the current situation.

So Erika opened her eyes, looking straight at Sabrina.

The Celadon Gym Leader was amazed that her voice came out evenly.

"Yes, I do remember something."

Despite the situation, Sabrina smiled in satisfaction.

"All right then, let's hear it."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So I may as well address one major change from the original iteration of the Traveler series. In Holly Rising, Holly's profile stated that she looked like the unused female Trainer from the first generation of Pokémon games. This unused female trainer made a proper appearance in the manga Pokémon Special (also called Adventures), under the name Green (Blue in the Japanese versions).**

 **Those who have seen her during her proper appearances will realize that Holly is no longer based off of her.**

 **The reason for this is that the unused female character became a concept for a new character named Leaf. This new character made her debut in the remakes of the original Pokémon games, Firered and Leafgreen. And since Leaf was based off of the unused female character, the two look a lot alike. Eventually, the character from Pokémon Adventures completely assumed Leaf's design (she had a completely original design before, although was a little bit similar to the Lass design from the original Pokémon games).**

 **All this wasn't a problem for the Traveler series. That is, until Leaf became a major character.**

 **I was writing down some of the history for some of the other books, and decided to use Leaf in a major role. However, I realize that would be a problem with Holly _also_ being a major role, and the two looking so much alike. So, Holly's appearance was changed.**

 **As for Holly Rising itself, the change was made when the RP was very far in, so I couldn't go back and edit her profile. However, when the next chapter is ported, the updated appearance will be shown on the author's notes. All future stories in the Traveler series will use the updated appearance.**

 **As for Daughter itself…**

 **-Officer Jenny is a character from the Pokémon anime (and to a lesser extent, the games). In the anime, she is a reoccurring character, and shows up whenever there is a situation requiring law enforcement. It's also worth noting that in the anime, there are several characters named Jenny, and they all look the same. I changed it to only one person, in order to avoid confusion.**

 **Officer Jenny being someone incredibly skilled who has even worked in other regions also comes from the anime. In the anime, she appears in the very first episodes of Pokémon in Kanto, and has appeared in every region ever since. Therefore, I found it logical that she would be skilled and famous. Jenny has received a few redesigns over the series, and her design for this story is the original one.**

 **-Jenny did get a brief appearance in the games. In Pokémon Yellow, she is seen in Vermillion, and gives the player a Squirtle that she was unable to train. However, she does not mention her name. In all Pokémon games after Yellow, police officers can be battled under certain conditions (usually after talking to them at night). These officers may be based off of Jenny, but since all of them are male, this is unknown.**

 **-Holly's last name is something created for this story. In fan works, it's common to use the English name as a first name, and the Japanese name is a surname. However, Erika is one of two Gym Leaders whose name is the same in both English and Japanese (the other is Iris from the Unova games). So I created a last name here. I picked the name Resnik because it means heather or barley. I figured a name like that would go well with Erika's (and by extension, Holly's) plant motif.**

 **-Erika mentioning last names not being helpful has to do with the Pokémon world treats last names. True to the story, in all Pokémon media, hardly anyone uses last names. Most people instead say where they're from (usually, their first name, followed by of, and then where they are from). There are some exceptions.**

 **The biggest one is Ash Ketchum, who almost always uses his last name. Sometimes he will also add on where he's from (so the greeting becomes Ash Ketchum of /from Pallet Town). Gary Oak (Blue Oak in the games) also uses his last name a lot in the anime. People in the games know what his last name is, but he never uses it himself. There is another character from the games, Todd Snap who uses his last name in the anime (and is sometimes only referred to by his last name). His last name can also be found in the games, but it is rather subtle, and he never uses it.**

 **-A few anime exclusive characters have last names. One of these characters is Tracy Sketchit, a character exclusive to the Orange Islands arc. Another one is Molly Hale, although she only uses her last name outside of battle. Molly is also an interesting case in that she never uses the traditional Trainer's greeting (although that may be because she fights in a location that can't be found on a map).**

 **-A final, villainous, example is N from the games. His last name is revealed to be Harmonia, and it's revealed near the end of Pokémon Black and White. However, it's only seen when N is being yelled at by his adoptive father, and N never refers to himself with the name. So whether it's a name that he uses or a name that he just decide to take because his father had it is unknown. The supplementary materials that reveal his full name also give him an entirely different last name, make things even more confusing.**

 **-Pokémon professors are also the case, because they're usually called almost exclusively by their last names. There are two major exceptions. One of them is Sycamore, who is called by his first name Augustine several times in the games. The other one is Cerdic Juniper, who uses his full name. This is probably so he is not confused with his daughter, who has the same last name.**

 **-Erika thinking about how stealing Pokémon is such a horrible crime has to do with how that is treated in all media. In all of the Pokémon media, stealing Pokémon, regardless of the circumstances, is treated as a major crime. A lot of caught thieves are also shown going to jail, or some other sort of severe punishment.**

 **The only exceptions are when someone tries to return the stolen Pokémon and has shown regret for what they've done. Even so, the exceptions are very few. The most notable exception is Silver from the Johto games. He starts out by stealing a lot of Pokémon, but starts to show regret for his actions near the end of the games. When the main game is cleared, he tries to return his stolen starter Pokémon, but Prof. Elm lets him keep it, realizing the two have bonded and that Silver has learned his lesson.**

 **There is also a lesser-known exception in the anime, where a boy with a Farfetch'd steals Pokémon to survive. He quits after he is taught how to battle, and realizes he can make an honest living as a Trainer instead. The police commend his decision, and state that no one is going to press charges because all of the stolen Pokémon were returned.**

 **-The Trainer with a sketchbook and Azumarril is a reference to Tracy Sketchit. He is always seen carrying a sketchbook in the anime. A slight difference here is that in his origin work, Tracy's main Pokémon was Marril. However, I switched it to Azumarril, its evolved form. I did that because Marril is always with Tracy and assumed to be very experienced. So, Marril evolving would not be unreasonable.**

 **-Unfortunately, the Pokémon world doesn't really elaborate on what psychic power can actually do, so I chose to make my own interpretation. Using psychic power to detect honesty is something that's never seen in Pokémon, but it is seen in other works. And since psychic power deals with the mind and people's feelings, I figured Sabrina using it to check someone's honesty would not be unreasonable.**

 **-The idea of Sabrina using her own memories to explain something that happened is also never seen in the game. However, a lot of Pokémon attacks deal with memory. For example, Amnesia has the target forgetting things, Nasty Plot has the user force themselves to remember or think of something mischievous, and Dream Eater has the user devour the opponent's dream _and_ the target's memories of said dream. Several Pokémon can also deal with memories. Two notable examples are Beheeym (able to view and tamper with memories) and Uxie (can pretty much do anything it wants with someone's mind, as long as it involves knowledge). Therefore, since Pokémon and moves work with memories, I figured a psychic also being able to do so would not be all that unreasonable.**

 **-The danger of viewing someone's memory and the fact that it can only be done by those who are trained comes from how memory viewing is often treated in other works. In many other works, memory viewing is often used only in emergencies, and anyone who uses it inappropriately is looked down upon. It's also often used by villains to get information out of people or to hurt enemies. And even if it is used properly, there are many instances someone is damaged either physically or psychologically (or both).**

 **Therefore, I thought it realistic that the power to view memories would be feared, and would have a _lot_ of rules to make sure it's used safely.**


End file.
